


Turbulence

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Ereri! [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Flight Puns, Shameless Smut, Top Eren Yeager, flight attendant!eren, pilot!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Levi is going through some minor turbulence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shades_0f_cool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shades_0f_cool/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to the amazing, beautiful, talented Shades_0f_Cool. <3  
> I love you so much, Juji. Thanks for the idea, inspiration, and for being one of the best friends I could ever hope to have. Much love and gratitude to you. Highest kudos!

Levi could hardly remember how he had ended up like this.

Surely the plane wasn't flying itself, Levi must have put Erwin in charge while he excused himself to the bathroom. He pondered for a moment, what explanation would he give to his co-pilot when he returned to his duties? Would he lie? Say that he had taken so long because he had just dropped a massive dump? Would he confess the truth of what had really happened?

Would he admit that he had been bent over the sink, ass on proud display as he was tongue fucked by a very sexy flight attendant in the bathroom?

Most definitely not.

All thought flew from the raven's mind as the hot, wet muscle prodded deeper, his eyes screwing shut as mesmerizing pleasure shot down his spine. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out or moaning too loud, all too aware of the people sitting near where he and his companion were holed up. A shiver ran through him, teeth grinding to stop the whine threatening to leave his throat as the tongue was removed.

“What’s the matter, Captain? Did you not want me to stop?” the attendant asked with a sultry smirk, snickering when the pilot tried to press his ass back against his face. Instead of reentering the pink puckered hole with his tongue, the brunet man slipped in two fingers, basking in the way it made the other’s bones quake.

“ _Eren,_ ” Levi keened, rutting his hips back to fuck himself on Eren’s fingers. “Hurry. We don’t have much time before-- _AH!_ ” He cried out when skilled fingers curled upwards to brush against his prostate, and turned back to glare at the smug man who looked as if he had just successfully robbed a bank.

“ _There_ it is. There’s that pretty voice.” Eren chuckled, and left a kiss on the small of his back as he slipped in a third finger. “But, I guess you’re right. We gotta get this show on the road, don’t we?”

Levi almost rolled his eyes, but he was too busy whining at yet another loss. Eren’s fingers were gone quicker than they had entered, making the raven whimper and squirm. Though he had agreed that they needed to pick up the pace, he was sure to take his sweet time with lubing up his perfect cock that would be filling Levi’s emptiness exquisitely.

“ _Eren, please._ ” he begged, hating that he sounded so desperate, but he simply couldn’t help it. The brunet had been more than eager to start taking him apart with tongue and fingers, but now he was making him _wait_? He hadn’t even begun to touch Levi’s neglected, weeping cock, not a stroke of the shaft nor a tease of the tip.  It just wasn’t right.

Coming up from his place on his knees, Eren’s smirk shifted into a sweet smile as he dotted kisses down the back of Levi’s neck. “Well, since you asked so nicely, love…”

The sentence was punctuated by the swift thrust of his hips, seating himself deep in Levi’s ass in one motion. The raven’s legs went weak, his knees buckling at the pure feeling of euphoria from being filled so suddenly. So beautifully. But Eren was there to support him, to hold him up with strong arms and loving hands.

“ _Oh fuck… Ngh… Eren…”_ Levi tried and failed to suppress his moans, his body trembling beneath his lover in the best of ways. He thrusted his hips back to meet the brunet’s slow thrusts halfway, and didn’t try to stop his whimpers and whines as he begged for more. “ _Eren, please… Faster… Harder…”_

Eren moaned a little too loudly for comfort as he obliged, gripping Levi’s hips hard enough to leave deep purple bruises on flawless porcelain skin as he drove his cock in and out at top speed. He pounded the raven so hard, that they were both bent at the waist, Levi’s forehead pressed to the foggy glass of the mirror. “ _Fuck… Levi… You’re so tight… So perfect for me…”_

He pulled out of Levi suddenly, and the raven nearly cried out and sobbed at the loss. But it didn’t take Eren long to turn him around so they were facing each other, Levi’s legs hooked around his waist, and fill him once again. “ _I wanna see your pretty face when you come, love.”_

Levi felt like his world had been set on fire, every fibre of his being ignited and burning as the beautiful man before him fucked him into the sink. Years ago, the older of the two would have never envisioned this taking place. Not while he was supposed to be _flying a damn plane_ , and certainly not in said plane’s _bathroom_. But he just couldn’t help himself.

Eren was too irresistible.

His back arched as he felt the familiar heat coiling in his abdomen, his breaths coming in harsh pants as his heart tried to pound it’s way out of his chest. “ _Eren... I’m close…”_ Levi barely got the words out passed his gasps for air, his arms curling around the younger’s shoulders in order to pull him closer. Their lips attached in a sloppy, passionate kiss before Levi pulled away again. His head thrown back, a low groan rumbling in his throat as his come splattered on his and Eren’s stomachs.

His grip loosened as he came down from his high, moaning and whimpering at the overstimulation of the young man continuing to fuck him senseless. Eren’s hips snapped into Levi’s, his eyes trained on his lover’s face to watch him come undone. “ _Oh fuck… Levi… I’m almost there…”_

The Captain knew exactly what to do.

After he had caught his breath, Levi leaned in to lick and suck at Eren’s lips before he moved to his jaw. His neck. He ear. “ _Eren… Come inside me… I wanna feel warm… And full of you… Come for me… Come, Eren...”_

Eren needed no further prompting. His thrusts grew sporadic and shallow, until he finally slammed into Levi’s ass one final time and released himself there. The brunet captured his lover’s lips with his own to muffle the shout of his orgasm, and stayed there for a moment before pulling out again.

When the brunet made preparations to clean up the raven, Levi stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. “Just wait… I wanna feel it…”

Eren smiled fondly, and peppered kisses along the contours of his lover’s gorgeously sated face. As much of a clean freak as Levi was, Eren had been surprised at first that he enjoyed the feeling of come dripping down his thighs. The raven hated the feeling of being sticky, unless it was _this._ Unless it was _Eren._

After a few moments of silent enjoyment, Levi gave the signal that he was ready to proceed with the aftercare. Eren was quick to clean him with some supplies he had brought with him when they had met here, his hands as gentle as the flutter of a butterfly’s wings. “It seems you’ve experienced some _minor turbulence_ , Captain. I do hope that you’re alright.” he snickered as he finished cleaning Levi up.

Levi regained his ability to move rather quickly, hopping down from the small counter he had been sitting on to pull on his clothes with a roll of his eyes. “If you make another shitty pun, I’ll puke.”

Eren’s melodic laugh filled the tiny bathroom beautifully, causing Levi’s lips to curl upwards into a small smirk. “Fine, fine. No puns.” he giggled as he pulled his flight attendant uniform back on.

When they were both dressed, and sure that the bathroom was void of the evidence of their time together, they met for another kiss. It was slower now, and far from sloppy, though it was still filled with passion. It was gentle and loving, careful and sweet. The young men were smiling when they parted, their eyes practically sparkling with an overwhelming sense of pride and love for the other.

“I can’t wait to do this again, but maybe we should wait until we land next time.” Eren teased with a wink, teal irises glistening with mischief.

Levi stood on the tips of his toes, kissing the love of his life one more time before he turned towards the door to exit. Before he left, he turned back and offered Eren his own teasing wink. “Maybe I’ll just make you wait until we get home, sweetheart. It’s my fucking turn to make you scream.”

He left without another word, heading back to relieve his co-pilot. When he returned to his duties, Erwin didn’t ask any questions. He _knew._ A few moments later, Eren left the bathroom as well, smirking and shivering as he thought about what was going to happen at home later that evening.

There were certain perks to working with your husband. Eren and Levi were sure to take advantage of them once more in the future.


	2. Attend to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi could be laying face down in the floor, and Eren would still make him feel as if he were flying.
> 
> Especially when he's dressed like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is dedicated to the amazing, beautiful, talented Shades_0f_Cool. <3  
> I love you so much, Juji. Thanks for the idea, inspiration, and for being one of the best friends I could ever hope to have. Much love and gratitude to you. Highest kudos!

Levi could be laying face down on the floor, and Eren would still make him feel as if he were flying.

Especially when he's dressed like that.

Levi had just gotten off of work when he received quite the intriguing text from his now stay-at-home husband. It was a picture that instantly took Levi's breath away, and made him drive just about thirty more miles over the speed limit than necessary. It showed Eren, pouting like a puppy and dressed in a woman's flight attendant uniform, the skirt far too short and tight to leave much to the imagination. There was a caption at the bottom, the words it spelled out sending a jolt straight to Levi's cock.

_ Mom took the baby. I'm all by myself. Come home soon, lovey. Xxx _

How could Levi say no?

It was only by some miracle that he didn't get pulled over by a cop as he raced home, but Levi wasn't dwelling too much on the possibility in the first place. The only thing he was worried about was getting back to Eren. His husband was lonely for fucks sake! He couldn't take the time to follow the law! Fuck the power!

What was normally a twenty minute drive was cut in half, and Levi barely had time to turn off the car’s engine before he was clambering out to get to the front door as if Eren could be inside  _ dying _ . Upon entering his home, he took the stairs two at a time, but stopped just outside their bedroom door to calm down, take a few deep breaths. He needed to relax. He’s a thirty-four year old grown-ass man acting too much like a horny teenager about to get it on for the first time.

He was acting like a fucking fool.

A few seconds went by and he thought back to that text. Back to his husband’s pretty pouting lips, his eyes which were hooded with lust and wanting. Back to the way the hem of his skirt was rumpled, riding up to hug his upper thighs, sexy and teasing. Levi couldn’t wait to fuck him into the mattress.

Or perhaps there was a better way.

Levi had wondered what sight would greet him when he opened the door. How would his husband display himself this time? Would it be a mirror image of what had been captured so beautifully in the text? He found that no, it wasn’t. It was so much better.

Laid out on his back, one hand stroking his weeping cock while the other was occupied with fingering himself, was Eren. He was already at three fingers, the stretch making his back arch as small whimpers of unadulterated bliss filled the room. The attendant’s uniform was in a crumpled pile on the floor, unfortunately, and Levi couldn’t help but pout in disappointment.

_ What a bad boy… _

Levi walked in slowly, setting his pilot’s cap on top of their dresser, and didn’t even try to hide the growing tent in his pants. “You just couldn’t wait for me to get home, could you?” he asks in exasperation, watching as Eren shivers at the slight purr in his voice.

Eren knows exactly what that tone means.

_ “Ngh… N-no, sir…” _

Levi hums in response, dragging a finger up the shaft of Eren’s cock, teases the leaking tip, and pulls away to lick at the precome left behind. The motion had made Eren’s blue-green eyes roll back in his head, yet another shudder wracking through him at his husband’s cold touch. “We need to work on your patience and self control again, don’t we?”

_ “But lovey…”  _ Eren let out a slow whine, his words dying on his tongue as the thought of going through the hell of edging again made him whimper. Being edged by Levi was brutal, excruciating, meaning it went on for  _ hours. _ Once it had even lasted an entire night, Eren thrashing and begging to come until the sun was starting to rise. He hated it  _ and  _ he loved it, but right now he  _ really _ hated it.  _ “I just wanted to… Mmmph… Be sure that I was ready for you…” _

Levi thought for a moment, and caught his husband’s wrists when they began to pull away from himself. “Please, my darling. Don’t let  _ me  _ stop you.  _ Keep going.” _

Eren let out a loud moan, and didn’t argue against the command. “ _ Yes, captain…” _ he whispered breathily as his one hand pumped his cock faster and the other suddenly thrusted four fingers into his ass in the same rhythm. 

“ _ Mmm. Good boy. Just like that.” _ Levi practically hummed his praises, neglecting his own cock that was beginning to create a wet spot within the torturous confines of his pants.  _ “What are you thinking about, Eren? Are you thinking about my cock inside of you? Are you thinking about how good I fuck you? How good I fill you up?” _

Eren nearly let out a sob.

“ _ I would have given it to you as soon as I got home. I would have stretched you with  _ my _ fingers. I would have filled you with my cock and came in that pretty ass.” _ Levi’s voice was like satin to Eren’s ears, but his words were tormenting. _ “That’s what you want isn’t it? To be filled by me? Tell me how much you want it, darling.” _

This time, Eren did let out a soft cry, feeling himself falling closer, closer,  _ so close _ to the edge. “ _ Yes… Levi, please… I want you… I want you inside me so bad…” _

Levi let out a low chuckle, leaning down to be barely an inch from Eren’s lips, but he refused to give him the satisfaction of touch just yet. This was Eren’s punishment. He was going to come with Levi’s words to assist him and that was it. Maybe then he’d realize the importance of patience. 

“You should have thought about that before you started without me.” he said with a slight chill in his tone. “I wanted to see you in your uniform. I wanted to fuck you with it still on. But now? Neither of us are going to get what we want.”

Eren’s face tilted upward, trying his best to lean up to kiss Levi’s lips, his jaw, his cheek. Anywhere he could possibly reach. But Levi dipped  _ just _ out of reach every. Single. Time. It was enough to drive Eren slightly insane. “ _ I’m sorry, lovey… I promise… I’ll never do it again…” _

“We both know that’s not true.” Levi chuckled at his husband’s desperation, and could feel himself slowly giving in to those pleading eyes. Because despite himself, Levi always gave in to what Eren wanted. Levi always spoiled Eren rotten, always gave him all he could because he deserved the world. Eren wasn’t one to ask for much, but when he did ask for something his loving husband would go through hell to make it happen. “But… I guess since you apologized…”

Eren’s eyes widened slightly, thumbing at the weeping tip of his cock to make his back arch. He was  _ so close _ , yet  _ so far _ . He needed help. He needed Levi.

And that’s exactly what he got.

“ _ My Eren… Such a pretty boy… Come for me, my darling…” _ Levi purred, his lips brushing against Eren’s ear as he spoke, his hands going to ghost his fingertips up Eren’s thighs.  _ “Come for me and I’ll fuck you… I’ll fill you up just like you want… All you have to do is come.” _

It didn’t take much more than that. Eren curled his fingers into his prostate so suddenly it made his toes curl, his hand flying on his slick cock. With a shout of Levi’s name, Eren’s hands never having moved faster and rougher before in his life, he was coming harder than ever. His entire body was shaking as his come splattered against his stomach, his moans tapering off into quiet whimpers as he came down from his high, melting into the bed beneath him. “ _ Mmm… Levi…”  _ he moaned as he released his softening cock and removed the four fingers from his ass.

“Yes, darling?” Levi asked, finally unbuttoning his pants. “You’re not done for the day, are you? I thought for sure you had more stamina than that.” he teased, palming himself through his briefs as he let his eyes wander.

“ _ Let me taste you…” _ He demanded more than requested, rolling over on his side to help Levi finish removing his clothes. Levi moaned at the freedom of being released from his briefs, and threw his head back with an even louder keen when Eren’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock.

_ “That’s it, darling… Just like that… Oh, fuck, Eren…” _ Levi panted, feeling as if he were seeing stars already. He didn’t let the moment last long, however. When Eren began tonguing at his leaking tip, Levi knew he was about to come, so he pulled Eren off with a slight  _ pop _ and a whine. “ _ Wait here… And if I come back and you’re touching yourself, you’ll be sorry…” _

Levi chuckled when Eren’s response was a grumble and an adorable pout, and only walked away to bring back the stand-up full-length mirror. At the sight of it, Eren was sitting up in waiting like a puppy, glazed over eyes beginning to regain some light. When the mirror was in the correct position, Levi sat back on the bed and patted his lap. Eren obediently straddled his husband’s hips, back to chest, both men facing the mirror. Levi reached around to grab ahold of Eren’s cock, giving it a few tentative strokes to get him hard again, (which turned out to be an extremely easy task), and positioned himself before Eren sank down on him.

Both men gasped and moaned wantonly at the feeling. Eren at being filled by Levi, and Levi at being buried inside the tight heat of Eren’s ass. Eren’s legs were shaking as he found a steady pace, but he was growing progressively slower as he went. Eren’s eyes slipped close, but Levi wouldn’t have it. He brought a hand up to tangle his fingers through his husband’s long brunette hair and tugged it roughly to get him to look back up.

“ _ Look at yourself, pretty eyes. Look at how well you take my cock. Isn’t it so much better than your fingers? _ ” Levi purred, sliding his hands up Eren’s thighs to take hold of his hips. He lifted him effortlessly before dropping him back down, staring into Eren’s hooded eyes with a blazing gaze through the mirror. “ _ That’s it, baby. Fucking take it. _ ”

_ “Lovey… Levi… M-more…” _ Eren begged, and despite the overstimulation he began to bounce up and down on Levi’s cock, riding him as if there was no tomorrow as his husband started jacking him off. 

Levi obliged, and met Eren halfway with a snap of his hips. His eyes were intense as he watched Eren though the mirror, their moans filling every empty space of the room. “ _ You’re such a bad boy… But I fucking love you… Fuck, darling…” _ Levi grunted as he felt himself tipping over the edge, his thrusts growing even more frantic and hard. His hips stuttered, and he slammed into Eren’s perfect ass one last time before he was filling it with his hot come.

Eren didn’t last for a second longer after that, his orgasm hitting him like a ton of bricks for the second time. He was screaming as he released himself yet again all over his own stomach, his hands going behind him to clutch at Levi’s thighs to keep from falling forward into the mirror. It felt as though he had blacked out for a second, but when everything cleared up for him once more he found himself cleaned up and laying in his husband’s arms.

“Sorry, lovey.” Eren yawned with a dazed smile, nuzzling his face into the crook of Levi’s neck. “I could have helped you clean up.”

Levi chuckled lowly, peppering comforting kisses in Eren’s hair as he carefully massaged his lower back. “You completely knocked out on me for a good ten minutes. You alright, darling?”

Eren hummed as his eyes fluttered shut again, taking in the gentle caress of Levi’s skin on his. It was almost enough to put him to sleep once again, but he roused himself when he realized he still needed to talk to his husband. “I’m better than alright, thanks to you. ‘Guess it’s just been awhile since you fucked me like that.”

“I’m happy to be of service.” Levi smirked as he pressed gentle kisses to his husband’s shoulder. “When’s your mom bringing Isabel back?”

It was Eren’s turn to chuckle as he sensed that Levi wasn’t just asking to know. He missed the baby, missed holding her and feeding her and cleaning her up. Even if Levi wouldn’t admit it, Eren could tell. “Later tonight. I just told her we needed a few hours to ourselves after you were gone for so long.”

Levi held back his sigh of relief, and pulled Eren’s face away from his neck to look at those beautiful teal eyes. His expression, like his hands, was gentle and loving, bright silver eyes spelling out how dearly he cared for his husband better than words ever could. “I’m back for even longer this time, I promise. Get some rest before she gets back, I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

Eren nodded and cuddled against Levi’s chest to get some well deserved sleep. “I love you, Levi.” he whispered groggily just before he passed out.

Levi smiled then, and held on to Eren like he would never let him go. “I love you too, Eren. Sweet dreams.”

_I'm home,_ he thought to himself as he watched Eren's beautiful sleeping face.  _But I'm still flying._  



End file.
